A Night of LenxTei
by Admiral Azer Yamato
Summary: Len was kidnaped by Tei but... Is Tei really an evil? Len will learn it in good way... a bit songfic, Lemon, OOC Tei


A Night of LenxTei

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

Summary: The Third Installment of 'The Night of' Series. Len was kidnaped by Tei, but is Tei really an Evil? Oh, Len will learn about it in a good ways.

Pairing: LenxTei (Hint of LenxHakuxNeru)

AN: Unlike other two 'The Night of' Series. You can read the Lemon without reviewing!

**Len: I'm sorry… but errrr… why you keep writing a Lemon about me? This is the second time you write a Lemon about me…  
Azer: Well, because I can easily Imagine a story about Shota like you now…**

**Len: I'M NOT SHOTA!**

**Azer: Anyway, what do you think Tei?**

**Tei: *blushing madly***

**All Vocaloid, UTAUloid, Maidloid, etc: *Shocked because Tei was blushing***

**Azer: Guess it's not everyday Tei blushing… Well, then… on to story… Don't forget your role Tei…**

**Tei: *Blushing redder***

**Azer: Warning! OOC Tei! Oh Len and Tei, don't forget the song too!**

(-)

Let the story begin…

Len POV

Okay, I was having a threesome with Haku and surprisingly Neru. Oh yeah, that was a great night. After few hours of Threesome, we done and I pass out. I then open my eyes, but I only see darkness with a small light coming from a window. I know it's still dark because the light isn't bright. Then I was about to wake when I feel something hold my hand and legs. I realize that… I was tied to bed… Then a light turn on. And I see… Oh shit… Tei… wearing a yellow pajama… Wait, pajamas? I thought she will wear something more revealing… while me, somehow wearing my yellow pajama.

"Hello Len-kun? How was your sleep?" Tei said in a strange kind voice. What? Tei is evil that can eat you whole or mutilated you…

"Wh… What are you gonna do to me? Are you… want to kill me… or mutilated me… or raped me…" I said shuttered and scared. Then surprisingly I see a tear come from Tei eyes. Then she sits on the edge of the bed.

"You know Len… Do you know why I act like an evil?" She asks as I can only shake my head. "It's because I'm… well, you can call it Yandere…" she answered her own question, while looking at me with her teary red eyes. She still keeps her loving, friendly smile. "You know why I'm Yandere? Because I love you… And I'm too shy to say it to you… That's why I use Yandere Mask to hide my shyness… But…" She then releases me from the bind. "I know you will hate me… I don't ask for forgiveness… I just want to reveal my true feeling…" she said as she sighed… Then she was about to get out from the room when I start singing…

Normal POV

_Why you__ told me your feeling now?_

_I will accept your feeling long time ago…_

Tei was shocked when she hear Len sing

_I like you from long time ago…_

_I'm just afraid of you…_

_Why you hide yourself in that mask?_

Then Tei too start singing

I'm just too shy to tell you

To tell you that 'I Love You'

I'm sorry if I scare you

But you don't need to forgive me

They then start singing together in Harmony

_I Love You and Always you_

_Just because you are shy_

_Doesn't mean you have to be rude_

_Just because you are afraid_

_Doesn't mean you have to hide your feeling_

Tei then sit on the edge of bed again.

_When you told me your feeling…_

_I was shocked_

_But I was happy when you say it…_

I'm really scared…

Scared that you will reject me

But you return my feeling

I'm so happy that I will die

Die because of Love

_But you don't need to afraid_

_I shall love you all the way_

_You may rude and a bit evil_

_But I know you are kind_

_I Love You and Always you_

_Just because you are shy_

_Doesn't mean you have to be rude_

_Just because you are afraid_

_Doesn't mean you have to hide your feeling_

You are everything to me

Will you forgive me and love me?

It's Okay if you say No

_I will love you with all of my heart_

_Because you and I…_

_I Love You_

Then suddenly Tei hug him, making him lying on the bed. Then suddenly the white haired girl kisses Len lips. Shocked Len but then Len return the kiss and they kiss with Love, Passion, Lust, Love, and Love again. Then Len tongue meet Tei tongue. And their tongue dancing in passion together. After few minutes of kissing, they separated.

"I love you Tei… More than anything…"

"I Love you too Len, I love you that I don't mind sharing…" Len head snapped when he hear Tei said that. "Yes, Len… I don't mind sharing you with Haku, Neru, even Rin… In fact, I love to be with them…"

"So… you know that I and Haku and Neru…" Len ask

"Of course, in fact it was Haku and Neru plan to set this up…" Tei said as she giggles a bit.

"Those two…" Len said a bit angry but then silenced with Tei crash her lips to his.

"Len, show me how love is…" Tei said as she unbuttons her pajama. And then she take her pajama off, revealing a C sized breast (I know her size thanks to UTAUwiki) covered in a White Bra.

"Why many Loid wear a white bra? I wonder…" Len ask to no one as Tei giggle then she unbutton Len pajama too. And take Len Pajama off.

"Don't ask me… Ask the Author!" Tei anwered Len question as she take her bra off, making Len blushed really red. Then she led Len right hand to her left breast. Len blushed deeper. And Len give the breast a small squeeze. Making Tei moaned a bit. And Len surprise Tei by lick her right breast making Tei moaned louder.

"Ahhhh… Len…" Tei moaned as her right hand fondle Len manhood making Len moaned. Len then flip them making him on top. Len then take Tei pants off. Len was surprised when he see that Tei doesn't wearing any panties.

"Don't stare Len… You embarrass me Len!" Tei said as she close her legs.

"Don't hide it… You are beautiful…" Len said as she rubs Tei womanhood making Tei moaned.

"Ahhh…" Tei moaned as Len finger enter Tei. Then another finger enters Tei making Tei moaned louder. "Ahhhh… Len… I'm… I'm…" and Tei then come, soaking Len fingers and hand. Lei the lick his soaked finger…

"You taste… tasty…" Len said as he lick his fingers clean.

"Len… I want it… Please… I want to know how manhood on me… I'm tired using Cucumber…" Tei said as she giving an invitation to Len.

"Of course Tei-hime…" (Hime mean princess) Tei was blushing as Len take his pants off. Then he positioned his manhood to Lei Womanhood. He then enter Tei slowly making Tei moaned. Tei then grab Len ass and make him enter Tei.

"Oh Len… It's so big… It's screech me out… oh Len…" Tei moaned as she kiss Len while Len pump into Tei slowly but surely. "Len…"

"Yes… My Hime…" Len moan

"Faster…" Tei said as Len make love to her faster.

"YES… AHHHH… LEN…" Tei moaned while hug him. Tei then flip them making her on top again and she bounces on Len Manhood.

"Oh my god… Len… AHHHH…" Tei can only moan as Len fondle Tei breasts.

After few minutes of jumping

"Oh Len… I'm… I'm… I'm about to…" Tei moaned as she bounces faster

"Come… Come with me Tei…" Len moaned as they about to reach climax

"LEN… AHHHHH…"

"TEI…"

And they reach climax together and Tei fall to Len chest. Exhausted because of their session.

"Len… I love you…" Tei said as she rest her head on Len shoulder.

"I Love you too, Tei…" and they close their eyes, not realizing that their Lamp is turned off.

(-)

Meanwhile Outside…

"Plan success!" Haku whisper after turn off the lamp as she gives her partner, Neru a thumb up.

"How about you Luka, Meiko? Did you get the Video?" Neru whisper to two women that was recording Tei and Len.

"We get the Video!" Meiko and Luka give Neru a thumb up.

"Then I should call my friends (Teto, Rin, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, and few other) they should watch this!"

Tomorrow

Gakupo was found outside Neru rooms with a major blood loss… again…

Rin was done writing the story about Len and Tei

Teto was still innocent as she was because she doesn't understand the video…

Gumi, well she just watches it with a passive smile.

Kaito was having a problem in stomach few days ago so he doesn't watch…

Meiko and Luka publish the movie on RedLoidtube…

Haku and Neru celebrate Len and Tei by having a foursome with Len and Tei, but that's another day story…

AN: This story uses a song that doesn't exist until now… Yes people, that song lyric is my own made! If you want use it… you don't need to ask permission, you just need to tell me you use it and done…

Thank you and good night!


End file.
